Broadcasting images, whether they are videos or still images, conventionally requires some level of encoding. The quality of the encoded images post decoding, perhaps to a viewer receiving the broadcast images and viewing them on a monitor, may be affected by ringing artifacts. The ringing artifacts may have been introduced by the encoding process. Conventional decoding, however, may not be able to reliably eliminate or reduce the ringing artifacts. The reduced ability to eliminate the ringing artifacts may be due to the difficulty in reliably detecting the ringing artifacts by a decoder. Further, features of the video may occasionally be mistakenly detected as ringing artifacts and filtered out. Thus, for high quality, high definition images, it may be desirable to reduce or eliminate ringing artifacts without filtering out features of the video.